


Another Durin Is Born

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tolkien, birth pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: The day has come for reader to have a child. The Durin clan will have a new royal.





	Another Durin Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: pregnancy, childbirth, birth pain

A gentle hush fell over Erebor as morning arrived. The day was finally here. You were going to have a baby. A year ago, you had wed Kili in the hall of the Durin kings and now the two of you were awaiting the new addition to the family.

You woke up to a tender kiss on your cheek. These days, Kili was careful so as to not startle you; you needed as much rest as possible. He stroked the side of your cheek and moved your bed-head curls out of your face.

“Morning love. Feeling alright?” he asked as he rubbed your stomach.

You nodded and plunged your hand into his raven-black hair, pulling him down for a peck on the lips. “I’m a little drained from the appointment with Oin last night, but I’m certainly not complaining.”

He chuckled as a servant walked in with a light breakfast. “Ah yes, Oin requested that you have a little something. He’s sending for some ladies from Dale to tend to you as well.”  
Ever since you befriended Kili, the entire dwarven clan had become your family. They were protective and wanted to do anything for their princess. Fili and Kili placed a bet on who would marry first, but Fili was proud to be by his brother’s side at the wedding. What a happy day it was indeed; straight out of a fairy tale some would dare say.

Nearing the afternoon hour, Kili returned to the chambers and quickly smiled. One of the ladies from Dale had arrived to care for you. She had been braiding your hair when he walked in.

“You look nervous, Kee”, you smirked in amusement.

Your observations had been correct. His forehead was gleaming with sweat and his shoulders were a lot more tense than usual.

“It’s because I am nervous”, he breathed, “I’m going to be a father.”

“You’ll be a fine father”, you replied tenderly and took hold of his hand, squeezing it. This time the squeeze wasn’t just a sign of loving affection. “And you’ll be a fine father pretty soon. Go fetch Oin and the midwife Matilda.”

Kili ran as fast as he could, yelling as he went. “I’m going to be a father!” His voice echoed through the halls of Erebor.

You were found in a great state of pain when he returned with Oin and the midwife. The other lady assisting you pressed lavender into your pressure points, but it hardly did any good.

Matilda reassured you and held a cool cloth on your head. “You’re doing a fine job, dear. Inna few moments you’ll be a mum. The prince has just gone outside the door there.”

Oin stood nearby with a warm blanket for the child once it was born. He had a grandfatherly smile; you could tell he hadn’t been around children in a very long while. “Gracious me, I’m going to be a proud grandpapa.”

You almost had a chance to respond, but contractions were never far apart at this point. Matilda had now instructed you to push.

Just outside the door, Kili paced. The thirteen dwarves were there as well; Thorin being one of them.

“Kili”, Thorin said, reaching out to Kili’s shoulder to soothe him, “Relax.”

The poor young prince buried his face in the fur of Thorin’s coat as he heard your screams. He knew you were going to be okay, but not being able to be in the room with you was torture for him. He was there when you broke your wrist. His presence was always needed when you caught the flu. Why should childbirth be any different? He fussed when the two of you made plans for the birth; he did not like your idea for him to be outside the room. But he had to honor your wishes.

Seconds later, he heard the cries of a baby on the other side of the door.

Thorin declared, “Another Durin is born!”

They all cheered and congratulated Kili. What a proud moment for the dwarves of Erebor.

A few minutes passed and Oin opened the door. Tears brimmed in his eyes. “My dear prince, you have a daughter.”

Kili nearly collapsed to his knees at the news. “Did you hear that, uncle? Fee? I have a daughter. Erebor has a princess.”

He was given permission to enter the room. He expected worse, but saw a beautiful picture; while your face and hair were a mess, your skin glowed. Mother and child were together. Sunlight beamed through the windows, and the rays created an angelic scene. The newborn princess rested against your chest, every now and then curling her fingers around yours.

You looked up and motioned for Kili to approach. “My little princess”, he whispered. “My Lili.” As he said that, a small coo resounded from the babe.

You snorted, “I think she approves of the name.”

News had spread all the way to Mirkwood and beyond of Erebor’s new royal. Friends and neighbors from far and wide came to visit, and the little family had never been happier.


End file.
